


Temptations

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Intense, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: Percy Weasley interrogates his newly appointed secretary, Astoria Greengrass. Her divorce papers are filed but her husband, Draco Malfoy is missing, and her dead son's grave is still fresh. (might turn into a multi-chapter fic later on). (one-shot)
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Percy Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The regular disclaimer still stays in place; I owe nothing but the AU and OC. The rest belongs to JKR.
> 
> My mind lives in the Harry Potter fanfiction world though my body is still thankfully anchored in the monotonous reality of existence. My themes, plotline, and storyline may, therefore, get indirectly influenced by many of the brilliant fanfiction writers on this site. And I humbly bow to such creative genius who give me much needed literary pleasures to see through the toils of mundane life. Lastly, I don't have a beta, so please be merciful. Reviews would encourage this introvert writer to peep out of her literary closet.

Astoria Greengrass hissed like a cornered cat,” You know nothing about me.”

Percy Weasley tapped his cane and looked back at her from over the rims of his glasses. He studied the woman taking his own time. She was not going to run away. She had already signed the contract. In months, she would have acquired her divorce from the last Malfoy. She had buried her only child a month ago. Thanks to two unknown death eaters still at large, Rita Skeeter was murdered. She was a menace in the name of journalism, Percy won’t consider wasting his time mourning a beetle.

The rookie reporters took their time to unearth the entire gossip. Finally, yesterday’s newspaper printed the most sensational news after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter’s marriage, and Ron Weasley’s decision to settle in the Americas. Hermione Granger, he chuckled in his mind had found a way to keep the snorty noses of the watchdogs of Magical Britain away from her person. No one dared to cross the brightest witch of the age. And here in his seclusive gatehouse, inside his study sat his newly appointed personal secretary, bristling in anger.

“Draco Malfoy has mysteriously disappeared from Magical Britain, Mrs. Malfoy secretly files for divorce, Late Master Scorpius Draco Malfoy’s tombstone stands beside his grandparents at the Malfoy grounds.”

Percy had redeemed himself. He had miraculously saved his brother and earned back his family’s good graces. But he knew he could not live in the Burrow anymore. Too much had passed ever since he left it, voiced his opinion for the ministry, turned against his own loved ones, putting their lives in peril. Bill and Charles owled him, checking on him from time to time. Molly would send baskets of her delicious pies and muffins. And Ginny wanted him to be the godfather of her next child.

But nothing could tempt him to go back to the jovial atmosphere. After quitting his job at the ministries, he decided to turn into a legal researcher and advisory scholar. The Battle had taken a piece of him in exchange for his brother’s life. The healer at St. Mungo’s had apologized several times, for not being able to grow back his leg to its real length. He would be using a cane for the rest of his life. His family, especially the twins had taken their time to nurse him back, get him books he wished to read, and at times making the most boring noises while reading them out to him. Minister Shacklebolt had made a special arrangement for him to take exams from the confines of his bedroom.

After two years and a half, Percy Weasley was declared the youngest Scholar of the age to have mastered both magical creatures’ rare law and decrees and the toughest Magical law test you can never pass at once. Quite a mouthful, but he had done it. The Wizengamort head, Amelia Bones had personally come to Burrows to deliver his appointment letter. But he had shocked everyone by declining it.

He maintained a steady correspondence with Granger of course. But they had decided early on, no physical contact, just owls. Advertising for a secretary became a necessity when he decided to expand his study and library. His journals and thesis had gathered rare accolades and were minting money as his publishers would like to put it. It was through that peculiar advertisement, Astoria Greengrass walked into his lonely house and personal life and have been living in the guest room beside his office ever since.

The woman turned her eyes back from the fireplace and glared at him,” We had discussed this the very first day, we won’t ask personal questions. We would keep things professional to the very last letter.”

“Have you ever given it a thought why only your file rests in the first cabinet of my desk. And I asked you to burn all the other applicant letters?” She remembered burning two stacks of manila envelopes in that fireplace as her employer watched from across the room.

“I don’t think it had anything to do with me.” Percy waved his hand and drawled much like Professor Snape,” on the contrary, it had everything to do with you, Miss Greengrass. I still find it difficult to call you by that name. Legally speaking, I should be continuing to refer to you as Mrs. Astoria Malfoy…”

She fumed and hissed,” And I insist that you don’t!”

Sitting nonchalantly, Percy quired his eyebrow, knowingly fully, he had she trapped this time. “Tell me otherwise, but remember you should be convincing enough.”

“Why are you insisting?”

Abruptly he had leaned forward, his hazel eyes burning with a rare intensity, which made Astoria recoil. “Because, for both of our sake, I don’t wish aurors swimming in my property and leaving boot marks everywhere.”

She bit her lips and stood against the mantle, but the man was surprised, she was not sobbing in her own misery, yet. Squaring her shoulders, she whispered,” I won’t ask for a blood oath, but you can’t breathe a word to anyone.”

Staring back, he nodded,” Like always, you want my word.”

“Draco and I, we married, out of necessity and not love. I am not a vindictive person. Five years later, I realized what I wanted from life and my child’s death propelled me to walk away. I swear, Draco Malfoy was alive, the last time I saw him. I stayed there, married, unhappy, neglected, and unloved. He loves someone else. I don’t want anything else from life.”

“Liar, you chose to stay here with me.”

“What!? what are you suggesting, you don't know...”

He wanted to say it to her, right on her face, “Oh, but I do. I know you want adventure, that’s why you’re here standing in front of me. You want to rebel. You want mystery in your life, passion, romance… and maybe even a little danger.”

Her nostrils flared again and her hair sizzled. He added,” You still do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is contributed to the prompt provided by Weasleys, Witches & Writers. Prompt head," Hump Day Drabble".  
> The prompt:  
> Person A: You know nothing about me.  
> Person B: Oh, but I do. I know you want adventure, that’s why you’re here standing in front of me. You want to rebel. You want mystery in your life, passion, romance… and maybe even a little danger.


End file.
